jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline (franchise)
Timeline of the ''Jurassic Park'' franchise in terms of the real world. 1945 October *'23rd' - John Michael Crichton is born. 1989 *Michael Crichton works on the first Jurassic Park novel, and Steven Spielberg learns of it as both discuss the script that would inspire the series, ER. 1990 March *Before publication of the novel is finalized, of which an early version of said novel was delivered to Spielberg, a bidding war is up for the filming rights to Jurassic Park. Known parties are Warner Bros. and Tim Burton, Columbia Pictures and Richard Donner, and 20th Century Fox and Joe Dante. James Cameron was also interested. May *Universal Studios buys the rights to Jurassic Park on Spielberg's behalf. November *'20th' - The ''Jurassic Park'' novel, written by Michael Crichton, is published. 1992 August * 24th - The filming of begins. November * 30th - Principal photography ends, and post-production begins, being supervised by Spielberg as he filmed Schindler's List in Poland. 1993 June * 11th - is released to critical and financial acclaim. * The ''Jurassic Park'' game is released for the Nintendo Entertainment System. August *'26th' - The ''Jurassic Park'' game is released for the Sega CD. *'27th' - The ''Jurassic Park'' game is released for the Sega Genesis. November *The ''Jurassic Park'' game is released for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. 1994 October *'4th' - Jurassic Park is released on VHS. November *''Jurassic Park 2: The Chaos Continues'' is released for SNES and Game Boy. 1995 January *A documentary, The Real Jurassic Park is released. "Dino" May *'7th' - Jurassic Park was aired for the first time on network television (NBC).Late Night with Conan O'Brien, episode May 5, 1995. September *'8th' - , written by Michael Crichton, is published. 1996 September *'5th' - begins filming. December *'22nd' - Principal photography ends. 1997 May *'23rd' - is released to modest reviews, while being a commercial success. June *''Chaos Island: The Lost World'' is released for the PC. 1998 June *'28th' - Universal announces , with Spielberg only directing and a supposed release date in 2000. October *'28th' - Jurassic Park: Trespasser, a tie-in, and marketed sequel game for The Lost World film, is released, becoming a commercial and critical failure. 1999 August *'5th' - Joe Johnson signs on to direct instead of Spielberg. 2000 August *'30th' - Following extensive rewrites, location changes, and most notably, the lack of a completed script, filming of begins. 2001 January *Principal photography of ends. June *'29th' - Jurassic Park III: Danger Zone! and Jurassic Park III: Dino Defender are released. July *'16th' - Jurassic Park III: The DNA Factor is released. *'18th'- is released to mixed critical reception, while still being a financial success. Following this, the film series would undergo a hiatus. August *'9th' - Jurassic Park III: Park Builder is released in Japan. *'30th' - Jurassic Park III: Island Attack is released. October *'11th' - Scan Command: Jurassic Park is released. *Konami releases the ''Jurassic Park III'' arcade game. November *The development of Jurassic Park: Survival is confirmed to have ceased. 2002 September *'17th' - Release of Jurassic Park: Dinosaur Battles game. 2003 March *'10th' - Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, a park-building title, is released on seventh generation consoles and PC. 2007 August *'14th' - Jurassic Park: Explorer, a family-friendly DVD based game is released. 2008 November *'4th' - Michael Crichton passes away, and plans for Jurassic Park IV are seemingly shelved for the time being in the month following.Billington, Alex (December 8, 2008). Producers Confirm Jurassic Park IV Won't Be Happening First Showing. Retrieved June 27, 2018 2009 *The ''Jurassic Park'' 2K9 toyline is released. 2010 August *A ''Jurassic Park'' mobile game is released by Gameloft. 2011 January *'12th' - Jurassic Park: The Devils in the Desert I is released. February *'9th' - Jurassic Park: The Devils in the Desert II is released. March *'2nd' - Jurassic Park: The Devils in the Desert III is released. April *'6th' - Jurassic Park: The Devils in the Desert IV is released. September *''Jurassic Park: Dangerous Games I'' is released. October *'12th' - Jurassic Park: Dangerous Games II is released. November *'9th' -'' Jurassic Park: Dangerous Games III'' is released. *'15th' - Jurassic Park: The Game, an episodic, third person adventure game is released for seventh generation consoles and PC. December *'7th' - Jurassic Park: Dangerous Games IV released. 2012 January *'4th' - Jurassic Park: Dangerous Games V is released. *After many false starts with various screenwriters attached, producer Kathleen Kennedy announces a story for a fourth film had been chosen and that work on the script would begin. 2013 February *At the recommendation of Brad Bird, Colin Trevorrow is invited to direct Jurassic Park IV. March *'14th' - Colin Trevorrow is announced as the director of the then upcoming Jurassic World, known as Jurassic Park IV. May *'4th' - Jurassic Park 3D is released on the film's 20th anniversary. September *'10th' - Universal announces , then known as Jurassic Park IV, to be released in 2015. 2014 April *'11th' - 8:20 AM - First shot taken for . August *'5th' - Principal photography for ends. 2015 June *'12th' - is finally released, following nearly a decade and a half of delays, rewrites, and changing of hands. It and the tie-in ''LEGO Jurassic World'' video game share a release date. October *J. A. Bayona, who had been considered to direct , is hired to direct the fifth film. 2017 April * 21st - Shooting of Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom reaches the midway point.Marshall, Frank (April 21st, 2017). Almost at the halfway point... @JurassicWorld #JurassicWorld2 Twitter. Retrieved June 27, 2018 May *'10th' - Jeff Goldblum arrived at the Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom set, while J.A. Bayona states the crew's over the halfway mark in production..Marshall, Frank (May 10th, 2018). A new chair was added to the set today... @JurassicWorld Twitter. Retrieved June 27, 2018Bayona, J.A. (May 10th, 2018). Over half way now! #JW2 Twitter. Retrieved June 27, 2018 JW2_Malcolm_chair.jpg JW2_amber_cane.jpg 2018 June *'12th' - Jurassic World Evolution is released for eighth-generation consoles and PC. *'22nd' - is released. 2019 September *'15th' - Battle at Big Rock is released online. November *'29th' - A Rising Tide is released online. December *'6th' - Dinosaur Crossing is released online. *'13th' - The Roar That Rules It All is released online 2021 June *'11th' - Jurassic World III is tentatively set for release. Jurassic World 3 - Preliminary logo.jpg References Category:Timeline